The Bite
by EveAndMichael
Summary: When Eve wakes up to an unexpected suprise. All hell brakes loose.
1. Chapter 1

Eve's POV

I hate mornings. Mornings are like when you smell off milk. Not something you want to go through again.

I could sleep for a long time, but it has to be quiet, and when I'm awake. There's no going back.

The sun hit my eyes, as I drew back my black silk curtains. I stood there taking in the view for a while. Leaving the world behind. Forgetting about the Vampires. Peoples hatred of my love life. The possibility of my imminent death. It left me and I stood staring out my window at the wide street of Lot.

I felt hands wrap around my waist and a body hug me from behind. "Morning baby." It spoke. I knew who it was by its touch. My husband to be Michael Glass. It's weird thinking that. My husband (to be). Jeez, I'm only 19 and I'm going to get married soon.

His words made me shiver. I shuffled closer to him, and turned my body to face his. He was only half dressed, with Jeans on, and his chest showing. God he's gorgeous, and he's mine.

His grip grew tighter around me, and I placed my arms around his shoulder. He locked eyes with me and spoke "You're up early. You ok?"

"Yeah, my alarm went off that's all. can't get back to sleep."

He moved one hand from my waist, towards a strand of hair that covered my face and a part of my neck.

I was never comfortable with him touching my neck or wrists. I trust him with my life, but having a vampire as a boyfriend and husband to be, has it's downfalls.

His hand stopped over my pulse on my neck, and I could feel his muscles tense.

"Michael? What are you doing?"

He froze, his hand covering the side of my neck. His grip grew tighter. I struggled for breath.

"Michael!" I gasped through my shortening breath.

"Your neck Eve."

His grip loosened around my neck, and I caught my breath.

I hadn't realised that he had me held in the air, until he dropped me and I came crashing onto all fours.

"What the hell Michael?!". I got up and managed not to throw up everywhere. Michael had taken his chance, and stepped back to the other side of the room. He stood, eyes fixated on to me, his body was tense and I could feel his anger.

"Michael, what the hell is wrong with you?". I moved slowly towards my bed, making sure I don't faint on my way there, and sat down. With Michael now behind me, I could only hear his voice "Who did this to you Eve?". He spoke with a firm, and set tone.

"What the hell are you talking about, did you take something?" I exclaimed, and turned my torso to face him. He was still standing in the same position he was before, but this time it was not anger upon his face, yet more sorrow and worry.

"You're neck. Who?". I had no idea what he was talking about until I made my way over to my old-fashioned mirror that hung on my wall. And it was then, that I understood what he meant. Because on the right hand side of my neck, there were two small bite marks. I had been bitten. And there was a lot of blood. I screamed so loud, I'm surprised Britain didn't hear me.

Shane's POV

I woke up to sun. Don't you just hate that, the one time you feel like a vampire. When you see the sun for the first time in the morning.

I pulled my blanket over my head to absorb the darkness, but it was soon over turned.

At first there was just a figure as my eyes adjusted to the light, but then it created the most beautiful person I had ever set eyes on.

Claire, my Claire. With her hair back into a loose ponytail, wearing only one of my old band t shirts. She through the blanket to the side, and poked at my side "Shane? Get up, get up, get up" she said excitedly as I moaned into my pillow, "What?" I finally managed to speak some form of English, and she replied "Hurry up! Get dressed, you might want to get the bathroom before Eve does as well. Hurry up!".

I managed to prize my eyes open once more, to give her a look of confusion "Really Shane.." She said with disappointment, as she recognised the look I was giving her. "Tell me you remember..." Nothing. "I can't believe you! Your job interview! You know the actual good job that you found all on your own". Ok, so maybe I imagined her saying the 'found all on your own part' but she had a point I did have a job interview.

I flopped my head back down and exhaled into the sheets of my bed. Claire had placed herself next to me, and started pushing at my sides to get me out of bed. And I can tell you know it worked, I landed flat on my back on the floor. That woke me up alright. "Jeez, Claire! When did you get so strong." She laughed whilst staring down at me from the bed "I got strong when you got weak." She stood up and made her way to the door. "Hey I never got weak!".

"I beg to differ, because a girl two years younger than you just pushed you out of a bed. And I'm grabbing the bathroom before anyone else does!"

I had no time (or effort to argue), so I stayed there on the cold floor, for what felt like hours. Just lying there. Up until I got effort to move and put on, at least some fresh clothing.

I was zipping up my jeans, when I heard I high pitched scream. I sprinted to the door, unlocked it, only to find Claire banging on Eve's bedroom door, in clean clothes with wet hair. "Eve! Eve open up! Michael? Are you in there? What was the scream? Hello?". I moved Claire clear out of the way and kicked the door down. Michael was in the far corner of Eve's room, and Eve... Eve was sobbing holding her very bloody neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claire's POV

When Shane moved me out of the way, I never expected him to kick the door down. And I can tell you now, I never expected to see what I saw next.

She was my best friend. And I stood there for the good part of ten minutes, next to Shane, shell shocked.

I ran down stairs and rummaged through the kitchen cupboards. I found it. The first aid box. I quickly scrambled my way up the stairs. Shane was still in to much shock to move. Michael on the other hand. Well his eyes where turning red. "Shane! Get him out of here!" I shouted as I crouched down next to Eve.

The bleeding wouldn't stop, and it took a long time to get Michael out, but the puncture wounds grew deeper. She screamed and kicked as I tried to clean them, and I ended up pinning her down on the floor; my feet holding down her hands and I sat on her chest. It never stopped the fighting, but I got one puncture clean and bandaged. Now the other one.

I didn't know whether or not to expect the same thing from Eve. But this time she let out a high pitched scream. And I saw it. It was almost as though something else was digging deeper into her neck, scratching away at the deep tissue. She screamed for God knows how long, but it was my chance to help. I cleaned, and cleaned until all my tissues where blood red, there wasn't even a mark of white left. I bandaged the other puncture, it wasn't my best work but it would do.

I helped Eve to her feet, she was still in tears, and every right to be. I led her to the door, but as I was about to open it, there was a huge crash. From where Michael and Shane stood outside.

Michael's POV

I didn't mean to fight. It just came over me. When ever I hear her in pain, it's an automatic reflex to go to her. But Shane stopped me. I don't know if it was my craving for blood that helped me fight for so long, or my need to get to her aid when I hear her scream.

Shane lunged at my side, and I smacked into the wall. I don't let people beat me in a fight; my vamp strength helps with that as well, but it was unexpected and that didn't happen a lot.

"Get off me Shane!" I yelled as he held me down on the floor.

"No! You know if you go in there it will only end one way. She's bleeding! And you're a vamp. Don't!". I didn't need reminding of that, but I could smell it and then her screams grew. I had to get to her.

"Michael don't!" It was too late, I threw him off me, and he landed square on his bedroom door. I think I knocked him out with that blow. And it made one hell of a noise.

Shane's POV

I had to stop him, I knew it would catch him off guard, so I lunged. He tried to get me off, but I talked and it brought peace for a few moments, until she screamed. It hurt my ears and I didn't expect it. That was Michaels moment. He pushed me, and I know he didn't mean it, but it got over him. I flew a few feet and landed on my door. It cracked under my weight, and I fell on broken pieces of wood.

My head was the first to hit the ground, and then... Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eve's POV

The crash was load, and I mean load... I placed my weight onto Claire's right side, and began to walk towards the door. She slowly began to bring up the speed, and I hurried along with her. My neck ached all the way there, but the scratching had stopped; I needed to see a doctor. I grabbed a hold of the door handle and twisted. I looked down, only to see another pale hand reaching for the door. Michael. I looked up to see his eyes blood red. His fangs down. And I could that with his last bit of effort, he managed not to lunge at me but move backwards, point at Shane's bedroom door (Well when I say door, I really mean, hole, with scattered pieces of wood, around the floor, and an unconscious Shane.) And speak "Help, Shane.". It took him everything to not hurt me. He ran down the stairs, at vampire speed. I knew he went for blood, and I didn't blame him. He hated it, but he couldn't help it sometimes.

I looked back over to wear Michael had pointed and so did Claire. I could stand perfectly fine now. No nausea, and it was a good job too, Claire let go of me and ran to her still bodied boyfriend.

I couldn't manage to go over, I couldn't see him like that. Claire shook him, and screamed his name thousands of times. The pain in her voice, forced me to stay where I was. I could feel my eyes swelling up, and I couldn't let her see me like that. Not now. I wanted to help, but I knew that I would freeze, cry and have a temper tantrum afterwards (my usual.). I was no help, I never was. I could slump down, against my bedroom door; and listened to her voice cry out in pain and horror. But instead I went as quick as I could to the phone and rang 911.

Claire's POV

He wasn't breathing. I moved the rummage out of the way, so I could move him to a recovery position. My eyes watered, and I could feel tears streaming down the side of my face. "Shane?". I moved the hair from the side of his face, there was something sticky on his face, pouring out from his mouth and moulded across his lips. Blood. I grabbed the edge of my t shirt (Well Shane's t shirt really) with my quaking fingers and began to hopelessly attempt to remove the blood from this mouth, to help him breathe. Nothing worked and my tears just got worse; I could hear Eve frantically dialling '911, trying her hardest to keep in the tears. And it wasn't long until they arrived, it took three of them and Eve to remove me from his side so they could take a look. I don't know why but I just couldn't cope with the thought of me not being there for when he woke up; no matter where it was, he was always there for me. If it was at hospital, hiding or just on a ordinary day he was always there. and I needed to be there for him.

They placed him on a carrier, and took him to the ambulance. And they carried him down the stairs I couldn't help but notice two deep gashes at the side of his neck, devouring him as I watched.


End file.
